A Night Like Any Other
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: Some pointless fluff! "'Well, I know it seems cliched, but the first time I saw Sonny smile - ' My mouth dropped open. Did Chad just say on live television that he loved me?" Please read and review!


A/N: Just a bit of fluff! I know I should be updating my stories **"If We Were A Movie"** and **"Stormy with Patches of Sky," **but this idea struck me last night, and you know how that goes! It's somewhat based on an episode of Hannah Montana, but don't let that discourage you from reading, please! :D Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**A Night Like Any Other**

It was a Friday night like any other. I didn't have a date, or any plans at all, as per usual. Instead, I was lounging on the couch at home, channel surfing. It was amazing how many commercials there were. The last five channels I had clicked past were busy advertising products that I was sure would never work. The next channel was showing the premiere of the latest movie starring Zac Efron. The stars were out on the red carpet at the time, and the interviewers were going wild. It was interesting, watching a program like this while in Hollywood, knowing that I was only a few miles away from everything being filmed. I had been invited to go, but I decided not to due to the lack of a date.

The interviewer who had the spotlight for the next few minutes pounced on the nearest star there was, who just so happened to be Chad Dylan Cooper. Clutching onto his arm was his date and girlfriend of the past two days, Portlyn. She had starred with him for awhile prior to their going out, and Chad had finally picked her to be his arm candy for the week, after much flirting from her side. It was disgusting how she latched on to him all the time. And she never had a thought of her own, either. It was like she was a sheep. A needy, whiny sheep.

"So, Chad, are the rumors true? Are you and your lovely costar finally together?" the interviewer asked, looking - leering - at the cleavage Portlyn was displaying. He was evidently hoping for Chad to deny the fact so he could have Portlyn and her body to himself. Too bad he didn't know that she lacked the mind to match.

"Why, yes, we are!" cooed Portlyn before Chad could answer. "We're in love!" Chad gave her a slightly bewildered look. He obviously hadn't been informed of this next step in their relationship. I couldn't help but laugh. It served him right for going out with that airhead.

"In love? Wow, that's...that's big. That's a lot of commitment for two teenagers. Tell me, Chad, when did you first know you were in love?" The interviewer was clearly in shock that Chad and Portlyn could be in love. Honestly, I couldn't believe it either. And I knew from Chad's earlier expression that he certainly didn't love Portlyn. I turned up the volume, curious to see what Chad's response to the question would be.

"Well, I know it seems cliched, but the first time I saw Sonny smile - " My mouth dropped open. Did Chad just say on live television that he loved me?

"Sonny?!" Portlyn exclaimed, upset.

"Sonny? Not Sonny Munroe from the cast of _So Random!_?" the interviewer tried to clarify. I leaned closer to the TV, desperate to hear the answer.

"I - well, I - " Portlyn glared at Chad as he sputtered, searching for an answer. The interviewer lifted his eyebrows, gleeful in the knowledge that he was going to get his five minutes of fame for this interview.

"You know, if you're not sure, we can replay the clip for you to see. You said so yourself, you're in love with Sonny. Is it the Sonny we all think it is?" The interviewer prompted Chad when he failed to give a coherent response.

"No! No, don't replay it. I just - okay, fine! I said Sonny. I'm in love with Sonny Munroe, the Random from Chuckle City. But it doesn't matter." Chad said before grabbing Portlyn's arm and tugging her away. I turned off the TV once the interviewer began speculating about what Chad had meant. Before I knew what I was doing, I was in my car and driving to the premiere. I pulled up to the red carpet and stumbled out of my car. Glancing down, I realized that I wasn't exactly dressed for a premiere - I had sweatpants and an old "I love Wisconsin" shirt on. The paparazzi and stars around me began to murmur, but I didn't care. I dashed down the carpet, pushing past people as I searched for Chad. Finally, I spotted him. His head was down, almost dejected, as he led Portlyn into the theater.

"Wait, Chad, stop!" I shrieked, waving my hands in the air like a madman. He spun around at the sound of my voice, his eyes wide with shock. They fell upon my attire, and I blushed. Maybe it _did_ matter. After all, he was already embarrassed. I didn't need to make it worse. A smile spread across his face when he saw my flushed cheeks, and he walked over to me. I could hear the clicking of cameras all around us.

"Sonny, what are you doing here? You - you're not - you didn't - you know, hear what I…said earlier, did you?" Now it was Chad's turn to look uneasy. The expression on his face was so adorably confused that I gave in to my impulse. I stood on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" I whispered. Chad gazed at me incredulously in response, and he was still so bewildered that I had to kiss him again. This one was longer, though, and I felt Chad relax and melt into it as it went on. When we pulled away, the missing sparkle had been restored to Chad's deep blue eyes, and he was grinning madly. I knew that the smile on my face was at least twice as wide.

"I love you, Sonny Munroe," he reiterated. The words coming from his mouth were intoxicating.

"I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper," I returned.

"But wait, I already told you that I love you twice. You have to say it again," Chad demanded, like a petulant child who wanted more candy. I laughed at his order.

"Fine. I love you, Chad."

"Much better." He tilted my face to his, gently cupping my chin with the palm of his hand. "Much better," he repeated in a lower voice before leaning forward and catching my lips with his. Cameras flashed and everyone was buzzing, but neither of us paid any attention to it. We were in our own private world, just him and me. It was a night like no other.

A/N: Review, review! Please?


End file.
